Santoryu/Anime Only
These are techniques shown only in the anime version. List of Non-Canon Techniques Mutoryu * : A Mutoryu technique, Zoro catches the enemy blade with his bare hands. This was first seen being used twice against the Fanged Toad Pirates in an anime filler episode. However it failed both times, due to Sanji's kick that made Zoro miss his timing.One Piece Anime - Episode 225, Zoro attempts to use Shinken Shirahatori. In the FUNimation dub it is called Sword Catch. * : An arm-based version of Kokujo O Tatsu Maki and more powerful version of the Mutoryu Tatsu Maki empowered with Busoshoku no Haki. Although it lacks the original version's cutting power, it can still send Zoro's enemies flying away with great force. It was first time used against Dice in One Piece Film: Gold. Santoryu * : An anime only combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fūsen as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Ho to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. * : Used during the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Zoro holds three bats in his Santoryu style and uses them to hit all three balls pitched by Hatchan at once, though he ends up cutting them instead. * : As a blue aura shaped like a dragon appears around him, Zoro charges towards his opponent and slashes them horizontally with his three swords, ending in a pose similar to Oni Giri. Seiryuu (read as "Qinglong" in pinyin) refers to the Azure Dragon, one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellations. It is also a wordplay on Seiryoin Ryusui. This was first seen being used in One Piece Film: Z to defeat Ain. However, during the attack, he was shown turning his sword so as to only hit Ain with the back of his blade, knocking her out instead of cutting her. This is also used in Pirate Warriors 3 as TS Zoro's C4 attack (Squarex3, Triangle; which replaces his prior Gyuki: Yuzume), where it is referred to as Mark of the Blue Dragon Running Water in the localized subs. Ittoryu * 鳳|Makie: Hana Arashi Sanjūroku Pondo Hō|literally meaning "Bait: Nose Storm 36 Pound Cannon"}}: A combination technique between Zoro and Usopp and similar to the original 36 Pound Ho. Performed with Sogeking (Usopp) acting as one of Zoro's swords while holding one of his actual swords for him as he mounts and braces himself up one of Zoro's arms. With Sogeking stiffing up his body and acting as an extension of Zoro's blade, Zoro fires a narrower version of the normal 36 Pound Ho causing Sogeking discomfort afterward. When Zoro told Sogeking about this attack, Usopp's alter ego thought it was a really cool name, as "Makie" (蒔絵) can also mean "Porcelain Decoration", he never thought that in the end, Zoro was talking about the other meaning of "Makie" (撒き餌) that is "Bait", and the bait would be in fact the very Sogeking. In the Funimation Dub, '''it is called '''Alure. It was first time used against Kaku and Jabra.One Piece Anime - Episode 295, Zoro uses Hissatsu Makie. * : Zoro swings his sword downward with great force, but just stops an inch from the opponent's face. The effect of the swing causes the opponent to be knocked out. It is called Sober-Up Stimulus Strike in the FUNimation subs and dubs. It was first time used against Naomi in One Piece: Heart of Gold . * : Zoro turns black his sword by engulfing it with Busoshoku Haki and attacks with a Shi Shishi Sonson, a very powerful and swift unsheathing move. It was first time used to defeat Dice, in One Piece Film: Gold. Unlike the prior versions of Shishi Sonson, this version involves Zoro using this technique in normal grip instead of reverse grip, and also involves him wielding his sword with his right hand instead. Kyutoryu * : Zoro charges towards his opponent and slashes with all nine swords in a spin motion, like a drill, and ends in a stance similar to Makyūsen. This move was used against Indigo after Zoro blocked his Chemical Juggling techniques and had all 9 swords covered in said chemicals, similar to Yaki Oni Giri, in the movie One Piece Film: Strong World.One Piece Movie - Movie 10, Zoro uses Asura: Ugui to finish off Indigo. In the FUNimation dub, it is called Ashura, Piercing Drill. In the english localization of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, it is called Asura Piercing Drill. Oddly however, in that said game it is only used by Zoro's timeskip version as his new inverted S2 (Trianglex2, Squarex3) finisher, despite it being used by his pre-timeskip-self in its first usage. Ugui (鯎) is a type of Japanese dace. References Site Navigation de:Santōryū Category:Non-Canon Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles Subpages